poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Trying to make Boo laugh/Waternoose gets exposed with Ryvine and Linda
This is how Trying to make Boo laugh/Waternoose gets exposed with Ryvine and Linda goes in Crash, Thomas and Ryan visit Monsters, Inc. gang got to Boo's door Sulley: Okay, Boo. It's time to go home. James: You had fun with us, Boo. Meg Griffin: You take care of yourself and be a good girl, Boo. opens Boo's door but the power is out Evil Ryan: Uh-oh! Mike Wazowski: Oh no! Sulley: The power's out! Make her laugh again! Cody Fairbrother: Don't worry, Sulley. Mike's got that one will do the trick. Mike: Cody's right. It'll bring down the house. jump and gets hit between his legs by a bar. Ryan and Meg giggles Sulley: Oh Sorry. She didn't see that. Pinkipoo: I don't think Boo gets it. Cody Fairbrother: What? Do you think I was lucky to outsmart Randall then the late Connor Lacey?! Mike Wazowski: What?! What'd you do, forget to check if her stupid hood was up, ya big dope?! crosses her arms, slightly annoyed at Mike Sulley, Pinkipoo and Ryan: singsong Cody and Mike, try not to yell in front of her. You know we still need her to laugh. '''Mike Wazowski: '''Right. (laughs) Hey, Boo, just kiddin. Look! his face between the door Ello, Boo. Funny, right? See that... These are the jokes, kid. door moves with the gang riding Evil Anna: Whoa! What's happening?! Pinkipoo: Its moving on its own. Princess Odette: Everybody... Odette and Sulley: Hold on! the Scarefloor Henry J. Waternoose III: When the door lands in the station, cut the power. You will have the child and the criminals responsible for this whole mess. Ryvine Sparkle: And we would have Ryan and Sci-Ryan, the ones who saved Linda's husband and kids. gang are hanging on to Boo's door Mike Wazowski: whispering Great. A welcoming committee. What are we gonna do? Hypno Star: I think Sulley will think of a plan. gets an idea. Boo's door lands in the station and the power is cut CDA Agent: This is the CDA. Come out slowly with the child in plain sight. Cody Fairbrother: out with Sci-Ryan and Mike holding Boo Okay. Okay. You got us like Connor. Sci-Ryan: Here we are. Mike Wazowski: Here's the kid. My friends and I'll cooperate. Sci-Ryan: And before you can take us away, Mike has got one thing to say with Cody. opens his mouth where he has a sock on his tounge. He throws it Cody and Mike: Catch! sock lands on a CDA agent, which the other agents dogpile him CDA Agents: 2319! 2319! We have a toxic projectile! Pinkipoo and Cody runs away with Mike, carrying Boo with Lady and Evil Anna. The CDA agents sees them and chase them CDA agent 1: Halt! After the suspects! CDA agent 2: Cover the area! Bring in reinforcements! Ryvine Sparkle: Stop them! Linda Ryan: Get them! The comotion clears, Sulley peeks out from behind Boo's door. Boo is with him, now out of her disguise and wearing only one sock. (Sulley pops her door out of its station and heads for the exit with Liam, Ryan and Meg Ryan F-Freeman: Follow me and Meg, Boo. Liam: This way. Henry J. Waternoose III: Don't let them get away! hear a clank and see that Ryan has knocked over some cans and runs with Meg, Liam and Sulley, carrying Boo and Boo's door Ryvine Sparkle: What?! the CDA agents Where are you going? Come back! Henry J. Waternoose III: Wait, wait! Come back! They have the child! Linda Ryan: Ugh. If we wanted something done right, we'll do it ourselves! and the two villains chase after Crash and the three heroes. In the hallway Ryan F-Freeman: Got to get away. Ryvine Sparkle: Ryan! Meg! Surrender that kid! Henry J. Waternoose III: Sullivan! Sullivan! Give me the child! Linda Ryan: Come back here and tell us about OpThomas Prime and Connor Lacey! Boo: Me not go! Meg Griffin: Not on your lives! Henry J. Waternoose III: Give her to me! Ryvine and Linda: Stop at once! Meg, Boo, Liam, Crash and Sulley are at Simulator tryout room. Ryan closes the door Meg Griffin: Sulley, use the pipe to help Ryan keep the doors shut! Sulley: On it. rips the pipe off and put it between the handles. Ryan bends the pipe around the handles tight Ryan F-Freeman: Thanks. Sulley: Anytime. goes to the station and removes the door from it's station Henry J. Waternoose III: Open this door! Open this door! Linda Ryan: Listen to us and open this door! Meg Griffin: Hurry, Sulley! Liam: Liam Neeson Quickly, Sulley. There's no time, QUICKLY!! bangs the door just as Sulley puts Boo's door in it's station Ryvine Sparkle: Prince Ryan Prime the Shrek fan! Linda Ryan: Heroes!! Henry J. Waternoose III: Sullivan! Meg Griffin: Here's Lindie! Crash Bandicoot: Extreme panic! Boo: yells Henry J. Waternoose III: Don't do it! presses the button and grabs Boo then runs inside Crash Bandicoot: Let's hide. into the room and hides Meg Griffin: Women and children first. into the room with Sulley Ryan F-Freeman: Right. them Liam: Coming. inside the room Henry J. Waternoose III: Don't go in that room! Linda Ryan: Don't close the door! gives Linda a stern look then close the door Henry J. Waternoose III: and bangs the door Linda Ryan: yelling COME BACK, MEG AND RYAN!!!! bangs the door with his Keyblade and his head is seen Ryvine Sparkle: Here's SPARKY!!! the bedroom Ryan F-Freeman: Phew. That was close. Meg Griffin: Yeah. That will buy us time. Sulley: I think we stopped them, Boo. You're safe now. You be a good girl, okay? turn to see Waternoose, Linda and Ryvine Henry J. Waternoose III: This has gone far enough, heroes. Ryan F-Freeman: Boo's home now, you three. Leave her alone! Liam: Simple as that. Ryvine Sparkle: We can't do that, Ryan. Henry J. Waternoose III: She's seen too much. Linda Ryan: You all have. Meg Griffin: Look, it don't have to be this way. Ryan reformed the Dazzlings. Henry J. Waternoose III: We have no choice! Times have changed. Linda Ryan: Scaring and the Irelanders are not enough anymore. Sulley: But kidnapping children?! Ryan F-Freeman: And your desire to take over Ireland and the worlds?! Henry J. Waternoose III: I'll kidnap a thousand children before I let this company die! Linda Ryan: I will kill Connor Lacey and his Irelanders before I rule Ireland with my beloved Foot Empire! Ryvine Sparkle: And I will rule with Linda and take over Equestria, Earth and Cybertron! And we will silence anyone... Ryvine, Linda and Waternoose: Who gets in our way!!! knocks the three heroes to one side Meg, Ryan, Liam and Sulley: NO!! Foiletta: her eyes I CAN'T LOOK!! Waternoose grabs the animatronic boy Boy's voice: Good night, mom. Mother's voice: Good night sweetheart. Henry J. Waternoose III: What is this? Linda Ryan: A fake?! Ryvine Sparkle: What? A trick? Computer voice: Simulation terminated. Simulation terminated. simulator wall rises up and Mike is with Sci-Ryan, Pinkipoo and Cody accompanied by the CDA Agents Sci-Ryan: Well, like Mike. Cody and I don't know about the rest of you guys, but we have spotted several big mistakes. Pinkipoo: And I mean, a LOT of big mistakes. Henry J. Waternoose III: But, but... But... How did...? Wha..? Linda Ryan: What the? How did he? Ryvine Sparkle: How is it possible? Mike Wazowski: You know what? Let's watch my favourite part again. Shall we? Cody Fairbrother: Yeah. Let's watch. his eyes to Lady Pinkipoo: Cue the tape! giggles and Sci-Ryan rewinds and plays the tape Henry J. Waternoose III: (on screen) I'll kidnap a thousand children before I let this company die! Linda Ryan: screen I will kill Connor Lacey and his Irelanders before I rule Ireland with my beloved Foot Empire! Ryvine Sparkle: screen And I will rule with Linda and take over Equestria, Earth and Cybertron! Anna repeats the tape a few times Ryvine and Linda: gasps CDA agents disgust thier situation. Boo peeks out from under the bed. Sulley motions for her to stay quiet. She nods and crawls back. CDA agents walk onto the stage and grab Waternoose, Ryvine and Linda CDA Agent: I'll get him. Alright, come with us, sir. CDA Agent 2: You come with us as well, you two. Henry J. Waternoose III: What are you doing? Take your hands of me! You can't arrest me! I hope you and your friends are happy, Sullivan. Ryvine Sparkle: Let go of me! You can't arrest us! Ryan and Meg won't see the last of me and Linda. Linda Ryan: Get your hands off me! Connor is a threat, not me! Ryan You ruined my plan, Ryan! You saved Sean Ryan and his kids as well! Henry J. Waternoose III: You and Ryan have destroyed this company! Monsters Incorporated is dead! Ryvine Sparkle: And Apocalypse is dead now you killed him! How will everyone know he returned now?! Henry J. Waternoose III: Where will everyone get their scream now? The energy crisis will only get worse... BECAUSE OF YOU!! Ryvine Sparkle: I'll plot my and Linda's revenge, Ryan! I'll find Liam and make him pay! Like Linda killed Connor! You will wait, Pooh fan! Linda Ryan: I will be back and Ryvine and I will have our revenge! You haven't seen the last of me and Ryvine! And the fear of Nur not retuning will only spread further on Earth at Ryan because of you! get dragged out of the room Ryan F-Freeman: We shall see. Meg We did it, my love. Meg Griffin: Well, that is the last of Waternoose. Ryan Crash Bandicoot: out of hiding That is close. Pinkipoo: I did help Sci-Ryan by inspriting him. Lead CDA Agent: Stay where you are. Number one and Carmen Ireland wants to talk to you. the CDA Agents Attention! doors open and a parade of agents enter the room, standing at attention. As the last two enter, they make room for... Roz: Hello, boys. Daphne Brennan: wearing her Carmen Sandiego outfit Hi there, friends of my cousin. Mike and Sulley: Roz? Ryan and the gang: Daphine?! Roz: Two and a half years of undercover work were almost wasted when you and your friends intercepted that child, Mr. Sullivan. Of course, without your help, I never would have known that this went all the way up to Waternoose. Daphine Brennan: And don't worry about Linda and Ryvine. I got something more fitting in mind for them instead of the Outlands of Africa. runs up to the gang Roz: Now... About the girl. Jessie Primefan: Sulley just want to send her home. Daphnie Brennan: That's very nice. Roz: her wrist communicator Bring me the door shredder. Sulley: What? You mean... You mean I can't see her again? Roz: That's the way it has to be. I'll give you five minutes. Evil Ryan: Yeah. Well, that will be the last of Waternoose. Sci-Ryan: I know. Pinkipoo: Yeah... Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts